stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Interactive Halloween
The Interactive Halloween is the interactive Halloween adventure of Stupid Mario Brothers that was released on October 29, 2010. You must choose between Ghost Face and Freddy Krueger as you try to be the first one to kill the Mario Bros. Synopsis Beginning The adventure begins with Ghost Face, Freddy Krueger, and Michael Myers playing poker. Michael Myers announces he hates the Mario Brothers, because they're happy all the time and they keep killing off villains. Freddy and Ghost Face agree. Since Mike Myers is winning the poker game he states he will give the person who kills the Mario Brothers before night time first wins all his money and some teens to kill. Myers then goes off to kill the guys who made Halloween III: Season Of The Witch. Freddy Krueger 'Beginning' Freddy is swinging on a swing in the dream world pondering how he can make the Mario Brothers sleep before night time. He suddenly senses a dog sleeping and terrorizes it in its dream by stealing its bone, but the dog fights back and wakes up getting Freddy out of the dream world. He finds the Mario Brothers in the kitchen and questions if he should use the sleeping pills or the sleepy time tea to get them to fall asleep. Sleeping Pills Freddy leaves sleeping pills on the the kitchen table and hides. Ten minutes later Mario enters and he and Luigi both question each other if they have trouble sleeping. Mario then figures someone left their sleeping pills in their house. FAIL: NICE PLAN GENIUS! 'Sleepy Time Tea' Freddy places the Sleepy Time tea (just like Mama Kruger used to make it) on the Mario Brothers kitchen table. Ten minutes later, Luigi finds it and asks if Mario left it there. Mario says, "No, but you can have it!" Luigi drinks the tea. He starts to feel tired, but then Mario asks if he wants to stay up all night and he agrees. Freddy then smells and finds some teenagers at the front door. He wants to kill them, but he still needs to kill the Mario Brothers Kill Teens Freddy goes and savagly kills all the teens. He then wonders where the Mario. Bros are, and he see's them running away screaming. FAIL: TEEN WASTELAND! 'Distract Teens' The teens wonder what to do, and Freddy ( hidden and in a high pitched voice) suggests that they build a bonfire. The teens agree and leave to build it. Ghost Face appears at the door step and Freddy wonders how he will get the Mario. Bros to fall asleep. Warm Milk Mario says he can't wait to stay up all night. Freddy appears and offers him some warm milk, which Mario accepts. He sniffs the milk, and finds that it is rotten and asks if it has been out all day. Freddy says it's just warm, and Mario asks Freddy who he is and orders him to get out of his house. Freddy says "Freddy's pissed!" FAIL: COTTAGE CHEESE FAIL! 'Sing Lullaby' Freddy sings a somewhat gruesume lullaby to Mario, who says it's a sweet song. In the living room, Luigi falls asleep on the couch and Freddy starts to invade his dreams. In the dream world, Luigi hears Freddy's voice calling out to him and saying he is coming for him, asks what is going on and hides behind the fireplace. Freddy advences towards him, saying "Freddy's back!" and "Your on my turf now b*tch!" as Luigi frets. Taunt Luigi As Luigi frets, Freddy says that they are going to have lots of fun. Suddenly, Luigi is gone, and Freddy deduces he must have woken up too soon. FAIL: SPEECH FAIL! 'Strike Luigi' Freddy lunges at Luigi, who manages to dodge him. Luigi wakes up, and Freddy runs down the stairs. Meanwhile, Mario is cornered by Ghost Face; who chases after him. Mario runs past both Freddy and Luigi, with the latter saying someone is invading his mind, notices Freddy says it is him. Ghost Face loses Mario and he and Freddy decide to have a fight. Outside, the two are preparing themselves for the fight; with Mario and Luigi saying they are dumb. Ghost Face may not be able to call anyone at the moment, but he can still slash Freddy. Freddy might not have his powers outside the Dream World, but he can still claw Ghost Face. Use Sleep Powder Freddy tries using his sleep powder, which just turns out to be another lullaby. FAIL: AMERICAN IDOL FAIL! 'Use Claw' Freddy and Ghost Face fight, with Luigi eager to see who wins and Mario eating a bowel of popcorn. Michael Myers appears and tells the two to stop fighting. The two stop fighting and Ghost Face says Freddy started it and Freddy saying he almost had Ghost Face. Myers tells them that they have to kill the Mario Bros, not fight about who's killing them. Freddy and Ghost Face agree. Jason Voorhees appears and asks what he has missed. Myers explains the deal, to which Jason asks whay he wasn't included, Myers says that it's because he and Freddy always fight. Jason says that it's not fair that Myers always thinks he's the leader. Mario says that this is weird, and Luigi says they shoulda go and Mario agrees. Mario and Luigi all jump punch Freddy, Ghost Face, Jason and Myers and run off; giving each other a high five with Mario sound affects. Ghost Face gets a call, and tells the others that he asked Brittany to the prom and she said yes. The other three moan. Ghost Face 'Beginning' Ghost Face walks into a kitchen and bumps into an open drawer. He closes it, walks over to a nearby phone and makes a phone call. A woman answers it, and Ghost Face asks if this is the Mario Bros. The woman doesn't know who they are, and Ghost Face asks her if she is Peach. The woman asks if Ghost Face is someone called Jacob. and tells him to stop fooling around. Ghost Face then wonders what he should do. Go And Kill Her! Ghost Face tells the woman that he was calling to come and kill her. He then suddenly appears behind the woman and slits her throat. FAIL: Don't Waste Time, Get Mario! 'Pretend You're Jacob' Ghost Face says he is Jacob and the woman falls for it, saying he always plays tricks on her. The woman says that her parents are gone and she's got nothing to do but babysit a little kid, so she's thinking about having a party with all her teenage friends. It will be quite in the middle of nohwhere, so they won't get any cellphone service. Ghost Face is obviously excited, but tells her he needs to kill the Mario Bros and hangs up. He wants to go to the teen's house first, but he needs to kill the Mario Bros. He doesn't know how at first, but soon gets an idea. Soon enough, he is flicking through a phone book. After many failed phone calls he calls a girl named Britney, who starts hitting on him. 3 hours later, Ghost Face is still taking to her. Another 3 hours later, Ghost Face tells Britney he has to go, Britney says they have eachover's number and they both end the call. Ghost Face is angry that he has wasted so much time and hopes that Freddy hasn't killed the Mario Bros yet. He makes on last number, which at first seems to be the Mario Bros, but it turns out to be their number at the Mushroom Kingdom. Ghost Face realizes how stupid they are and see's no wonder to why the contest is to have them dead. He says he is smart and cunning, and wonders how he could possibly get to them. The next thing we know, Ghost Face is on YouTube and finds them. At the Mario Bros House, a knock comes at the door, and Mario and Luigi answer it. They open the door and find a group of teens there. One of them says that one of them named Rachel is concerned that someone is out to kill them. They ask the Mario Bros if they can go into the forest area away from society to be safe. Luigi says yes, but not to go into their house as they're trying to sleep off their pasta. Ghost Face shows up and is talking to Britney again. He ends the call, and the teens go off to build a bonfire. Ghost Face goes up to the front door, and Freddy, who is hiding, notices him. Nobody is answering for Ghost Face, who finds the Mario Bros in the Back Yard giving out marshmallows to the teens. Ghost Face wonders how he is going to get over to them. Start Killing Ghots Face runs up and savagly kills all the teens except Rachel. He then turns to Mario, who hits him on the head with a bag of marshmallows; knocking him out. Mario says "Mellow out!". FAIL: Pounded In The head by Marshmallows! 'Pretend You A Teen' Ghost Face walks up and asks how its going. Everyone gives him a dirty look, and Rachel asks who he is. Tom From Bio Class Ghost Face says he's Tom from Bio Class, but none of the teens have taken Bio. Rachel recognizes him as the guy who's trying to kill her. Mario gives Ghost Face a dirty look, and Rachel says she can tell by his voice. With his cover blown, Ghost Face runs away. FAIL: Running Away From Your Problems? 'Ghost Face From Scream' Ghost Face introduces himself as if he is just wearing a costume, and the teens fall for it. Ghost Face then says his name is Billy, and he immediatly gets good reputation because of this. There is soon a party going on, but Ghost Face stays out. He says that he should kill the teens one by one, so no one can tell on him. Although the bet is to kill the Mario Bros first, Ghost Face doesn't want the cops on him. One of the teens throws a football at him, which he catches. He throws the ball back, but he throws it into the tall grass. The teen goes to get it. While he is looking for it Ghost Face calls him, suddenly appears near him and slits his throat. Ghost Face then returns the the party. He wonders how he can kill faster, he could kill the boys first of the girls first. Girls Ghost Face sits between the two girls. He says he is not very good at talking to girls, but they say that he is wierd. FAIL: Chick Magnet Fail! 'Boys' Ghost Face Walks up to the two remaining boys and asks if he wants to talk about sports upstairs. One of them says no. Ghost Face suggest the talk about girls down stairs, but the other one says he has gotten over girls. Ghost Face says he needs to think of something that interests teenage boys. He notices that one of them is wearing Nike Trainers, while the other is wearing an Ambercrobie hoodie around his neck. Ambercrobie Ghost Face asks if the boys want to talk about Ambercrombie upstairs with him, but they ask what he's talking about and say he's a wierdo. FAIL: Douche Fail! ﻿ ﻿ External Links *'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHnKyvqhkOQ ' Category:The Interactive Halloween